Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods, systems, and apparatuses for controlling a plurality of electronic devices via a plurality of communication channels.
Background Art
The number of remote control devices present in an average household has risen significantly over time. For example, a household may have a separate remote for a television (TV), a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, a Blu-ray player, a video game console, etc. To remedy this problem, remote control devices have been developed that are operable to control multiple different devices. Such remote control devices are referred to as universal remote control devices or universal remotes. However, these remote control devices are bound to a single communications protocol, such as an infrared (IR)-based communications protocol, which requires a line-of-sight to the device to be controlled and suffers from limited range.